


Cold

by Lisabet



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing a Bed, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisabet/pseuds/Lisabet
Summary: Adam finally lets Ronan give him something nice.





	Cold

Adam wouldn't stay at Monmouth. 

It was something he had decided when he first moved into St. Agnes, not wanting to feel the chest-crushing sensation of staying in Gansey's place. 

When Ronan moved out to the Barns, Adam liked to spend nights there. The only sensation there was home. Maybe not his home, because he didn't really have one, but it was Ronan's home. And that was close enough. 

But Ronan still stayed at Monmouth some nights, and those were the nights Adam would get up and drive back to his apartment. Every move away from Ronan hurt, but he couldn't let himself stay. 

Ronan sat on his bed one day in mid July, an electric fan pointed at his face. 

"You don't have AC in St. Agnes," Ronan pointed out, like Adam wasn't fully and painfully aware. 

The night before, Ronan had slept next to Adam, his furnace of a body boiling Adam's blood. He'd felt claustrophobic and hadn't slept at all. 

"Are you expecting me to dignify that?" Adam asked. 

"I have AC and a fan. Good for white noise. Might help you sleep." Ronan was looking at Adam, standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed. 

"I sleep fine." 

"You don't." 

"Like you sleep any better than I do, you moron."

"I'm not the dipshit refusing air conditioning."

They stared at each other for a moment. Ronan's eyes didn't waver as he searched Adam's face. 

"Please." 

Adam was shocked. Ronan so rarely said please. Without a word, Adam took off his jeans, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and tugged his shirt over his head. He sat on the end of the bed and took off his socks, balling them up and throwing them with the rest of his clothes. 

Ronan watched it all without saying a word. No "I told you so," or smugness, just relief. 

Finally, Adam pulled back the light sheet and laid on his side, back to Ronan. Ronan wasn't having any of it, moving to press himself up against Adam, no space between them. 

"We can touch here, it's cold enough," Ronan said, a hint of teasing in his voice, but mostly genuine. 

"I'm not having sex with you, Lynch," Adam replied to the hand Ronan placed on his hip. 

"And why's that?" Ronan asked, kissing softly behind Adam's hearing ear. 

Adam wiggled his hips subtly, ass rubbing gently against Ronan. 

"I'm supposed to be getting a good night's sleep, that's why I'm staying," Adam said, even though he pressed back harder to feel Ronan's reaction against him. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Parrish," Ronan groaned. 

Finally, Adam turned to his other side, facing Ronan. He realized his hearing ear was pressed into the mattress, so he chose instead to move and sit in Ronan's lap. His bare knees and thighs pressed to either side of Ronan's cold torso. He placed a kiss onto Ronan's waiting mouth, but sat back up quickly after. 

Ronan groaned in annoyance. "Parrish, if you don't get down here and kiss me for real, I'm sending Chainsaw after you." 

Adam chuckled, and let himself enjoy the cold night.


End file.
